villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mehrukenah
'Mehrukenah '''is a recurring antagonist in Chris Heimerdinger's Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. He is an unnamed minor antagonist in the first book, ''Tennis Shoes Among The Nephites, ''and the main antagonist of the second book, ''Gadiantons and the Silver Sword. He was once a member of the Kingmen, alongside Sellum, and is now a leading member of the Gadianton robbers, working alongside Shurr, Boaz, and Mr. Clarke. History Tennis Shoes Among The Nephites Jim Hawkins and Garth Plimtpon are in the Nephite city when they witness Mehrukenah buying obsidian daggers. Suspicious, they follow him to a Kingsmen meeting. There, they learn of the Kingsmen's plot to murder Nephite officials. Luckily, JIm and Garth spread the word to the right people, and the Kingsmen are disbanded. Gadiantons and the Silver Sword Mehrukenah is first introduced when he and his Gadianton allies accost Jim outside a grocery store. They question Jim about his encounter with the estranged Gadianton who took the sword of Coriantumr to modern times, to which Jim tells them that the police have the sword in their possession. The Gadiantons give Jim a pistol with a warning that there is a man who wishes to kill him. Jim soon learns that their "warnings" were a lie. The man Mehrukenah and his men were referring to was Muleki, the son of Teancum, who came forward in time to thwart the Gadiantions' plans. Jim allies with Muleki to hunt down the sword, much to the Gadiantons' dismay. Mehrukenah and his men begin stalking Jim, believing that he has found the sword. Mehrukenah, Boaz, and Mr. Clarke ambush Jim while he is on a date with Renae Fenimore. Mehrukenah pinions Renae and holds a knife to her throat, demanding Jim to tell him where the swod is. Jim reluctantly tells Mehrukenah that the sword is at his apartment and, acting under pressure, drives everyone there. Mehrukenah sends Boaz up with Jim to retrieve the sword while he stays back with Mr. Clarke and Renae. Unbeknownst to the Gadiantons, Jim is merely bluffing; the sword is not at his apartment, as he has yet to find it. In his apartment, Jim clobbers Boaz and restrains him. Jim rushes back to discover that Muleki had shown up to rescue Renae. In the ensuing struggle, Mehrukenah and Mr. Clarke escaped, but not before Mehrukenah stabbed Muleki below the ribs. After Jim recovers the sword from the house of Todd Finlay, he is forced to take it down to the Hill Cumorah in Mexico so he can destroy it. Mehrukenah and his fellow Gadiantons find out about this and immediately opt to follow them to Mexico. They track Jim, Garth, Jenny, and Renae to a hotel in Chihuahua, where they assault the hotel manager in an attempt to get him to reveal which room Jim's group stayed in. On learning of this, Jim, Garth, Jenny, and Renae leave the hotel. As they are leaving, Mehrukenah, Shurr, and their Gadianton recruits pursue them in their cars. In the ensuing chase, Jim cuts off a large semi truck and causes it to crash. The crashed truck blocks the road so the Gadiantons can't follow Jim. Mehrukenah watches angrily as Jim drives off. Not long after, Jim, Garth, Jenny, and Renae stop at a hotel in San Louis Potosi. While Garth, Jenny, and Renae are off sightseeing, Mehrukenah captures them and leaves a note for Jim. The notes tells Jim that the Gadiantons have killed one of his companions, and to meet Mehrukenah at Teotihuacan, where he will exchange the sword for the two remaining companions. Jim reluctantly goes to Teotihuacan, but instead of the sword, he brings a stick wrapped in cloth. Jim forces Mehrukenah to hear him out as he explains that he has hidden the sword at a local park. Jim talks Mehrukenah into going to the park with him, placing Jim's companions in his car, and watching as Jim gets the sword from its hiding spot. Mehrukenah reluctantly agrees to Jim's terms, going through with everything Jim tells him to do. Jim gives Mehrukenah the guitar case that houses the sword and makes a run for it. While escaping with Jenny and Renae, Jim reveals his trick: the sword had been in his car the whole time, and the guitar case was carrying the car jack to make it feel like it had a sword inside. Jim had also had a spare key hidden in his car, and had stolen the Gadiantons' car key. Despite their many setbacks, Mehrukenah and the Gadiantons manage to reach the Hill Cumorah. They block off the road to the top of the hill with barbed wire, knowing that Jim will be driving to the top. Jim tries to smash through the barbed wire, but he ends up getting stuck. Mehrukenah, Shurr, Mr. Clarke, and their allies come and steal the sword from Jim. Mehrukenah holds the sword and bathes in its glory, ready to use its power to lead a modern Gadianton cult following. He uses the sword to kill Shurr, with the intent that Shurr will not get in his way. Mehrukenah prepares to kill Jim as well, but is stopped when a swarm of villagers, led by Jim's Indian friend Antonio, come and attack the Gadiantons. During the battle, Jim takes the sword and begins climbing the hill. Mehrukenah follows him and takes the sword from him. Mehrukenah chases Jim through the forest until Jim trips over a section of electric cables on the ground. Mehrukenah brings the sword down to kill Jim, but Jim thrusts the electric chord into Mehrukenah's path. Mehrukenah slices through the cable, exposing the wires inside. The sword conducts the electricity and electrocutes Mehrukenah, killing him. Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters